


Congratulations

by SqueakyNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyNinja/pseuds/SqueakyNinja
Summary: Saw the end of an era… and I do a fanart based on a wedding I wish would happen instead.Naruto has been a big part of my illustration life since I first learned about in high school back many years ago (like before the timeskip stuff happened).  I’m not going to critique the ending or anything like that because I can go on a whole other rant about it, but despite what I think of the ending and what will come, I still love Naruto for what it did for me.  It helped me practice my craft into the illustrator I am today and learn that yeah, not every story is perfect, but you can have some respect for what it gave you as you enjoyed the ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> …And it made me love KakaIru. I ship them HARD. They my OTP. OTP for life.


End file.
